


and then it clicks

by notveryhandy



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: narvin and leela are both alive, and they come back after her, but find her dead body/grave because the daleks did kill her right after they leftprepare to hate me
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	and then it clicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourlocalhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalhalo/gifts).



> :)

“Romana, what the hell are you doing?”

“Fobwatch,” she says, nearly crying. “Go away, go away, let me die a little in peace!”

When nobody leaves, Romana forces her friends out and locks the door with an awful slam. “I will do this. Alone.”

The planet below beckons invitingly.

She stares at the chameleon arch for a while, apprehensive within reason. 

It will be like death.

Eventually, she flicks the switch.

The screaming starts.

* * *

They go back, eventually.

“Where,” asks Narvin coolly, “is Romana?”

At first, the Dalek does not respond, so he fires a warning shot. “Where is Romana?”

“ROMANA-DVORA-TRELUNDAR HAS BEEN _EXTERMINATED!_ ”

“She _what?_ ” Narvin storms through the ruins to find Romana lying on the floor, arms outstretched as if to protect someone.

A sacrifice, probably. There’s blood on her clothes, too; injured, beaten even, before death. President Romana, honourable as always.

That’s when he starts shaking.

“Narvin?” Narvin turns around to see Leela. “Narvin, what is happening?”

Then it clicks, really clicks; the fact that Romana is _truly_ dead. Gone for good. She won’t regenerate and he’ll never see those eyes snap open and words start tumbling out again, there is nothing between Darkel and Presidency, _anything_ could happen and he might never be able to stop it.

That is the part that breaks him. “Leela. Go whilst you still can.” He edges into Leela’s view, so she doesn’t see Romana. 

“Narvin, what are you doing?”

“Leela, get out! I-”

“Tell me why, Narvin!”

“ _Go!_ I don’t care what you think, you are going to leave this planet right now and never come back and live the rest of your pathetic life happily and if you say you won’t then I will _make_ you so GO! GO BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!”

Leela shivers. “What is wrong with you, Narvin?”

Narvin looks at her and breaks into sobs, thick and choking and so fast he can neither see nor hear nor speak, collapsing on the ground and clutching his aching body, and he is so _tired_ and _hurt_ he can scarcely function.

“Narvin,” whispers Leela. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut... up,” he whispers, still furious. “And _leave._ ”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Then we’ll die here.”

“So be it.” Leela holds onto him, hiding her face from him, and her hand brushes the tears tracing his face away.

“Thank you...”

She nods silently, and accepts her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
